User talk:CelestiaStar
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Kefalonitis (Talk) 19:12, September 21, 2010 Evanf I am working on Team Rocket pages but I will help as soon as I can. ^_^ Evanf Finished I just finished Team Rocket's Persian and Rocket Grunts. So what do you need me to do? ^_^ Evanf Pics I have the pics of the Leaders but they are not showing up in I upload them. So you may have to wait awhile. There may be a virus so I clean it up before I add it. ^_^ Evanf your pics I'll fix the pics you already uploaded, to give a new picture a license, use them button below the box that asks for the new pic's name. Crimsonnavy. 01:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :your welcome and I am an admin on this site, in case you didn't know. Crimsonnavy. 07:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey I'm not the only one that has removed the part saying she's black, it just seems sort of weird to put that in her article. Crimsonnavy. 20:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'll put the trivia back, but I took out the other part because someone else took out too saying it was racist. Crimsonnavy. 20:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ken Sugimori Artwork I don't think anyone really knows, but my guess would be, at the latest, before or after Black and White's english release, but I think it will be before then. The official Japanese site usually has the artwork first, http://www.pokemon-sp.jp/series/bw/#/index.html. I thought the art would have been right after Black and White's Japanese release too, I thought that the would have been in a strategy guide about the games, but I guess not. Crimsonnavy. 19:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Oops... I put that link there because we don't know if that pic is allowed to be on here because of copyright rules. Crimsonnavy. 22:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Aloe I know. Crimsonnavy. 22:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello! Thanks. Crimsonnavy 22:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, CelestiaStar. I liked Pokemon. Thank you Thank you for the kind words you said on my talk page. Your a good member of wikia too. Thank you, and have a nice day =) — Mr. Arceus 12:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Halloween! Thanks and I hope you have a happy Halloween too. Crimsonnavy 13:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Friends on the wiki? Sure you can add as a friend. Crimsonnavy 23:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey. ^-^;; If they do it again, I'll block them. I'll watch them closely. Crimsonnavy 20:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! :) Hello. Nice to meet you, too. I watched Pokemon on TV. I watched Kung Fu Panda on TV. It is great. Yep. I do have Kung Fu Panda DVD.﻿ Images Please, don't upload the same image with different size. You can put the same image with the size you want. See : Oops! — and you forgot to login :) --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey!~ Good for you on being #9. I think they usually make a person an admin when they need a new admin. Crimsonnavy 16:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks =) Thank you. I got recent news from the hospital that my dad will be alright but he is badly injured so it will be hard for him to walk and interact. Seems like things are going well for me. About your friend request, I'm bFe happy to. I'm always up for new friends. I'll add you to my friends list in my character box, and you can add me to yours. Happy editing, — Mr. Arceus 23:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! — Mr. Arceus 12:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Why I deleted the Gallery... ...For one thing was that The Gallery just didn't fit in with the Page, because have you even seen an episode Page with a Gallery I'd look at every one (because there's not that many). Well anyways I don't care if you put it back, it just didn't seem to belong there. Franky bob (Talk!|Team History) 22:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Wiki Skin I did change it. I don't think I can make the pages more transparent. Crimsonnavy 00:03, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well it's probably just my computer as to why I can't see the background. It's nice though. =) CelestiaStar 00:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Iris and Dento? They will most likely need their own pages soon, but maybe we should wait until they have more info in their articles. Crimsonnavy 11:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Pages Only administrators can delete pages. — Mr. Arceus 12:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome. We are lacking users for this, so we may have to use you again. Its not because we don't have that many users, (which we don't) we need users that contribute alot. - If you don't mind, you may have to vote again. Lord Lizardon wanted me to put his name not in caps. So you may have to vote again. Sorry. - Thank you for understanding. Have you heard fof PokePower? I think you would be a good builder. Like me. Are you good at building up articles. I could ask Mr.Arceus if you could join. That is, if you want to. - First thing. You have to have 1000 edits. Some members don't because they are really good friends of Mr.Arceus. So you have to have 200 more edits. Sorry. - And I will ask him if you could join. - GREEAAATTT NEEEWWWWSSSS!!!!!! You have to have 800+ edits to join! I already asked him, so you could be able to!!!!!!!!!!! - Signature Do you want to learn how to do a signature like mine? - Okay, first go to the color chart on the main page and tell me what TWO colors you want.... And I'll do the rest. - Here it is: . Do you like it? I can take off contributions or change the colors like violet as background, and skyblue as colorword. The way to access it is after you are finished with what youre message is, you go to source mode and type in: and then you press save. Hope youlike it. - You have to go to source mode and ype in: . Hope that helped! - Pokemonfanon Invite -''Talk To Uni!'' 03:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join a Pokemon team? it is a great way to get this wiki to grow. if you would like, sign up Here. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 01:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you want to join Pokemon Teams? I suggest the Water Team, but you can pick. Go here and here for more info. Thanks for listening. - PokePower Would you like to join Pokepower:Main Page? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 01:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :MrArceus hasn't logged on in awhile, so I have been acting as head of PokePower until he returns, and since other members would like you to join, I asked. I will add your info to the PokePower homepage. You need to add your sig to the PokePower homepage and add the template and the template to your user page. What would you like you job name to be? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 23:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Iris anime and game pages Fixed. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 21:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC)